1. Field of the Invention/Technical Field
The following is ‘A statement of the field of art to which the invention pertains’:    1. U.S. Class 248 Field of Search: 248/99; 248/907; 248/97    2. U.S. Class 248 Field of Search: 248/99; 248/100; 248/175    3. U.S. Class 248 Field of Search: 248/97; 220/495.08; 248/95    4. U.S. Class 248 Field of Search: 248/99; 248/100; 248/101; 248/95; 248/97; 294/1.3; 294/1.4; 383/13; 383/33    5. U.S. Class 248 Field of Search: 248/99; 193/15; 193/25R; 220/908.3; 248/100; 248/95; 383/12    6. U.S. Class 220 Field of Search: 220/9.4; 220/495.08; 220/495.11; 220/908.1    7. U.S. Class 248 Field of Search: 248/97    8. U.S. Class 248 Field of Search: 248/97; 248/101; 248/99
2. Description of Related Art
Scobey describes a trash bag holder with a strip looped with a catch mechanism used to hold open a trash bag to permit depositing of garbage and the circular hoop holds the bag and is attached to a vertical handle, the hoop can be removed from the handle. Naujoks describes a device used to hold a garbage bag open which uses two spaced apart depending frames arranged to revive to top of garbage bags. Naujoks also discusses “various other designs of bag holders in the prior art” including U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,393 by Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,406 by Cruse, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,220 by Take et al. Blum describes a removable device for holding a film bag upright during filling. Peterson describes a device with a handle and a forearm brace used for holding collapsible bags, such as a plastic trash bag. Peterson also discusses portable bag holders including Langley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,061), Passage (US Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0195467), and Moe (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,271).
Metcalfe describes a debris collector that includes a sleeve forming a support structure with at least one support element. Chan describes a four-sided, open bottomed bag holding device. Valesquez describes a bag support device with pivotal and extending legs with upper or lower adjustable bag support frames and can be configured as a rigid box frame. Scheibe describes a collapsible garbage bag holder which holds a garbage bag open, includes a ring portion and a plurality of T-shaped fittings for the ring section with a plurality of legs pivotally coupled to the T-fittings for supporting the ring portion apart from the ground surface.
In many instances, activities and environments for picnics, camping, family reunions, barbecues, and other outside gatherings and outings are not equipped with convenient and conveniently located garbage and trash disposal units. The present invention attempts to provide such garbage and trash disposal units. The prior art does not describe a circular expandable stationary stand-alone single-use disposable garbage and trash bag holder and bag for outside activity as does the present invention.